Plastics have been widely used in electronics and telecommunication applications to make structural or function components of antennas, radio-frequency (RF) components, and other related devices. Successive generations of mobile communications networks have utilized successively higher working frequencies. The next generation of mobile networks (e.g., 5G, or 5th generation mobile networks) are expected to utilize frequencies in the 10-100 gigahertz (GHz) range, which is much higher than current 3G and 4G networks operating in the 2-3 GHz range. In these high RF environments, the electro-magnetic (EM) waves generated by telecommunication antennas will receive much more interference by surrounding materials such as plastics and metals. In addition, plastics made from polymers are dielectric substances, which can temporarily store EM energy. Polymeric materials with a higher dielectric constant (Dk) and dissipation factor (Df) will absorb substantially more EM energy, affecting the strength and phase of the EM wave and decreasing antenna performance. Dielectric performance is thus one consideration in selecting materials for RF components.
In addition to dielectric performance, however, plastics for use in RF components should also have certain mechanical performance characteristics including high modulus, low coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), and high impact strength. Improved mechanical performance may be imparted to polymeric materials by the addition of fillers such as glass fiber, carbon fiber and ceramics. However, common fillers in use today result in elevated dielectric performance (Dk and Df) properties.
These and other shortcomings are addressed by aspects of the present disclosure.